


I cannot live without you

by Moon_862



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, POV Multiple, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_862/pseuds/Moon_862
Summary: Alec gets hurt during a mission and Magnus realizes that he can't live without Alec.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus had had a long and quite exhausting day. All his clients today seemed to be annoying little brats that demanded too much in too little time. He was asked to make a very powerful love portion by a seelie who was extremely irritating, check the wards in Alicante multiple times because an infestation of demons had almost gotten in and worst of all, he couldn’t call or text Alec because he was too caught up in his work. He had just sent one text to Alec saying that he wouldn’t be able to use his phone today because there was going to be a lot of work to get done.

When he portaled back home he was so desperate to get back to his Angel that when he stepped through the living room of their loft, all he could see was Alec and nothing else. He kissed Alec hard and fast with everything he had, not even stopping to breath. 

“God I missed you so much Alexander” Magnus cooed to which Alec smiled softly - a smile reserved only for Magnus.

“I missed you too, Magnus.” He replied. 

Magnus dragged him to the couch and soon enough, he and Alec were engaged in a very heavy make out session. Suddenly they stopped when Alec’s phone buzzed at the same time that Magnus’ did. There was a demon attack and they needed all the help they could get.

“Why the hell does something always have to happen just when things are about to get hot?” Alec groaned.

“Well, we can continue later darling. We have to go help them now.” Magnus dragged Alec from the couch and gave him a little peck on the forehead after which Alec got his bow and Magnus portaled them to the place of attack.

When the couple stepped through, they saw immediately just how bad the situation was. There were about fifty demons against ten shadowhunters. Izzy and Clary were furiously fighting, Izzy with her electrum whip and Clary with her seraph blade. Jace, Simon and even Maia seemed to be there too.

Alec immediately rushed to take out a few demons with his bow and arrows as did Magnus, blue sparks flying out of his hand as he banished every demon in his way.

It was a very strenuous and gruesome battle with many of them getting injured but they had finally managed to eradicate the demons. Everyone was so worn out that some of them were even lying on the ground. But Izzy was still tense.  
“Iz what’s the matter?” Alec asked her worriedly.

“I feel like that’s not all of them.” She said with the same tension. And not a moment too soon, an extremely large demon came rushing towards Alec who was caught off guard. The demon slashed him with one of it’s tentacles and Alec fell to the ground. Izzy began to whip the demon ferociously while Jace and Clary stabbed it in numerous places and Magnus who had seen Alec fall blasted it into bits with all his power. He might have been low on magic, but no one would ever get away unscathed if they decided to lay even a finger on his Alexander.

After the demon was destroyed, Everyone immediately rushed to Alec, Magnus being ahead of everyone. 

“Angel are you OK? Can you hear me?” Said a visibly flustered and worried Magnus. He didn’t wait for Alec to respond and immediately opened a portal to the institute’s infirmary. 

As the rest of them stepped through, they heard a thud. Jace had just sat down heavily on the floor of the infirmary whilst clutching his heart with one hand and his parabatai bond with the other.

“Jace! What’s wrong?” Clary asked in an alarmed tone. 

“The parabatai bond… Alec’s dying. His heart is going to fail him if we don’t do something soon.” Said Jace with tears running down his cheeks.

Magnus had immediately started to heal Alec, sending blue sparks through his heart, willing himself to swallow back his tears, wanting to be strong for his shadowhunter. Maia had proceeded to give all of her strength to Magnus and Izzy had begun drawing iratzes and strength runes on Alec’s arms, praying that it would help in some way. Meanwhile, Clary drew Iratzes on Jace and tried to subside his pain.

But as Clary drew a third iratze on Jace’s heart, she blacked out. Everyone called out Clary’s name in unison. But she sat upright in no more than two minutes and went straight to Magnus after reassuring Jace that everything was going to be fine.

“I might have a rune that’ll help Alec. I saw it in a vision just now. Would you let me mark him Magnus?” She asked, her voice hopeful.

Magnus did not feel great about letting someone else try anything on Alec but he trusted Clary and knew that she would never harm Alec. Magnus nodded and so clary marked Alec’s pale forearm with elegant swirling black lines. For a second nothing seemed to happen, but out of the blue, Alec’s arm began to light up and then his whole body. It was like seeing one of those scenes in superhero movies where the hero was harnessing their powers. 

When the glowing stopped, Alec gasped and sat upright. His eyes wild with confusion.

“Hey. Are you Ok my love?” Asked Magnus in the most tender voice, not wanting to scare Alec.

“I - I think so. I don’t understand what happened. The last thing I saw was Izzy whipping the demon that slashed me.” Alec said in a very disoriented manner.

“Baby, the demon slashed you and then you fell to the ground and blacked out. I portaled you into the infirmary and we all tried to help your condition. But Clary saved you with her rune.” Said Magnus with great difficulty. He was trying very hard not to pour his tears out right then and there. 

“Hey, I’m okay, it’s all ok. Nothing to worry about.” Said Alec as he gave magnus a soft smile. 

Magnus hugged him hard and then let go of him in fear of breaking something in Alec’s body again. He turned to Clary and gave a grateful look.

“Thank you Biscuit. I don’t know what we would have done without you. I am indebted to you for life.” Magnus said which was a great surprise to Clary as Magnus never bowed down to anyone except Alec. But then, she had saved Alec’s ife which meant she had saved Magnus’ life. 

“I am extremely grateful to you too Clary. You’ve saved both my brothers even though I failed to save my little brother.” said Izzy as she wrapped Clary in a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes.

Clary felt relieved that she had managed to save Alec who she secretly thought of as her big brother. Jace and Izzy were now hugging Alec too.  
“Um, guys right now I’m really happy to be alive but I’m very exhausted so I think We’ll go home now. But I’ll text you guys in the morning.” Said Alec as Magnus readily agreed and created a portal.

Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes to the others and stepped through the portal that took them back home.

\----------------------------------------------------

Before Alec's feet had hit the floor of the loft, Magnus had swiftly scooped him up bridal style and nuzzled his cheek as he carried him to the sofa. Magnus sat down with Alec on his lap and hid his face in Alec's leather jacket, inhaling the scent of him. Tears had begun to flow from Magnus' face, creating streaks of black mascara over his honey coloured cheeks.

"Magnus, baby, it's okay I'm here now. I made it out alive and I'm fine. I will never ever let you go until my last breath. And you know what? Even if I had died today, I would have died happy because I got to spend at least a small portion of my life with the man I love the most." Said Alec, giving Magnus a tender look.

"It's just that… I always knew that if I ever lost you, I would never be the same again. But I didn't know that if you died I would maybe even try to take my life. I cannot bear to live without you." Magnus said as his voice trembled.. He had been avoiding this subject for a long time since this is what they broke up for, for the first time. He had maybe even led Alec to think that his death wouldn’t affect him too much. But Alec didn’t know that Magnus’ heart would be torn to shreds if he died or left him.

Alec was greatly taken aback. He thought that Magnus couldn’t possibly be worried too much about Alec’s death. He gave the impression that he was the live in the moment sort of guy and would have moved on in a few months if things got bad.

“Magnus, it’s okay, I will not let go of you. I promise. I will stay by your side always.” Magnus seemed a little less hysteric on hearing Alec’s words.

“If I gave you the impression that I didn’t care, I must have been an amazing actor. Because you are my whole world and the love of my life my Alexander. I love you.”  
Magnus said, his voice strong and sincere even though tears were still trickling down his cheeks.

“I love you too Magnus.” Said Alec with an equal amount of adoration. “And don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure this all out somehow.” 

“You’re damn right we will.” Said Magnus firmly.

“For now… cuddles?” Asked Alec to which he was given a sweet kiss on the lips.

Magnus magicked up a blanket and they got tangled up, lost in each other's eyes, kissing and giggling. Magnus made an irritated sound when Alec’s phone rang. It was Clary. They decided to ignore it, until she rang up Magnus’ phone as well.

“Biscuit what’s going on? We’re trying to get some rest here.” Said Magnus, clearly irritated. 

“I know that you guys are very tired and just want to be with each other right now, but I have to tell you something very important.” Clary said in a tense manner a her voice boomed out of the phone since Magnus had put his phone on the speaker. 

“Apart from healing Alec’s heart, I think I also made him… well, immortal.” Said Clary in a stained voice.


	2. Immortal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have got to find out if Alec is going to be with Magnus forever. But what will happen when something completely unexpected takes place? (This chapter has a pretty fast pace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long to finish this chapter guys :( Exams are very taxing

Alec was dying and everyone was trying to keep him alive. Clary meanwhile, was trying to keep Jace out of the pain he was under due to the parabatai bond, by marking him with multiple iratzes since there was not much she could do to help Alec himself. 

All of a sudden, she blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was having one of her visions. But she saw an Angel stand before her, which was extremely unusual because usually an image of the rune just came to her and she immediately knew what it meant.

The Angel was standing in front of a rune that hovered in the air and had been blown up to thrice its size. The Angel began making a noise which would have made normal ears bleed. But Clary knew exactly what he was saying.

“He will live as long as his love does. That is his destiny, that is his fate. ” 

When Clary opened her eyes for real this time, she could feel all eyes on her. She swiftly got up and asked Magnus if she could mark Alec to which he agreed hesitantly. Clary knew she ought to be thinking through what the Angel had told her but she didn’t have time. Alec was dying and she had to try at least. So she did and Alec glowed like he had been lit on fire. A few moments later Alec was up and everyone rushed to make sure that he was okay.

Thay all thanked Clary profusely for saving Alec’s life. Clary was thankful that the rune worked, but her mind was still on what the Angel had told her. Once Magnus and Alec had gone, Clary set out to go to the institute’s vast library when she was stopped by Jace.

“Clary thank you so much for saving my brother.” He said as adoration colored his voice.

“I think of him as a big brother too, Jace. The one I never had” replied Clary. In a second, she was wrapped around Jace, with him giving her a bear hug.

“Jace this is all very nice but I have something to tell you. When I blacked out, it wasn’t my usual vision. An Angel appeared along with the rune.” Said Clary as she continued to tell him what she had seen.

“I don’t really know what that means but I think that you might have done more than just heal Alec’s heart. We’ve got to tell this to Izzy and Magnus and Alec as well.” Said Jace to which Clary agreed with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Magnus had gotten a call from an agitated Clary who said that she might have made Alec immortal. The moment they heard this, Magnus and Alec rushed to the institute.

Magnus and Alec went through the portal to the institute to find an extremely agitated   
Clary and Izzy who looked really shocked. 

“Oh my god there you are.” Said Izzy as she squeezed Alec. 

“I am so sorry you guys I am going to try to fix this OK? I promise everything will be back to normal real soon.” babbled Clary.

“Clary you were very irresponsible, but we are going to find a way out of this.” Said Jace as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I have no clue what is going on so you better have an explanation about how the hell you made me immortal.” said Alec at the same time Magnus said “Explain what the hell just happened.” 

Clary proceeded to recall the events that had occurred, to Magnus and Alec who were dumbfounded by the end of the narration.

“I’m not sure what exactly happened so I was hoping you would know Magnus.” Clary said.

“I don’t really know about rune magic. Besides, your powers are something unlike I’ve ever seen.” Magnus replied. “But Catarina, since she heals lots of nephilim, might know a thing or two.”  
After Magnus called Cat and told her she was needed at the institute ASAP, she stepped through a portal five seconds later. 

“What’s the emergency?” She inquired and Clary wearily told her the whole story again.

“Wow, OK that is something I have never heard of, considering no one’s ever had the kind of powers that you do Clary.” Said Cat.

“That is exactly what I said too.” Mumbled Magnus.

“But I can find out what the rune does if you let me run my magic through Alec.” Cat said.

“Sure” Said Alec as he stepped forward. 

It was pretty much impossible to see what Magnus and Alec were feeling about the whole immortality situation, but you could tell that they were most certainly not as angry as they made out to be.

Catarina placed her palm over the rune on Alec’s hand and magic started flowing through the rune. After what seemed like forever, Cat suddenly gasped. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked worriedly.

“The rune alone isn’t making Alec immortal. There is something else in his system, his soul to be precise, that is making him immortal and it’s getting stronger by the minute.” Said Cat with wide eyes. “I just need a few more minutes to find out what is inhabiting Alec’s soul.”

After a few more minutes, just like Cat had said, she had found out what Alec’s soul was bonded to. When Cat turned to the rest of them, it looked like everyone was going to explode from nervousness. 

“Guys, It’s Magnus’ magic.”

“Huh? I don’t understand.” Izzy said in an irritated demeanor.

“What I’m trying to say, is that Magnus’ magic has made a home for itself in Alec’s soul. Which means they’re tied to each other forever.” Said Cat with happiness shinning in her eyes, at the thought of her friend finally finding the one he was meant to be with all along.

Izzy, Jace and Clary looked really happy but they were still kind of confused.

“So, is my brother going to be immortal now? Is he going to be with Magnus forever?” Questioned Izzy.

“Yes and yes. Magnus and Alec are connected by both love, and each other’s soul. And not to mention that, God forbid, if for some reason they’ve had enough of living, both of them will die only together.” Replied Cat.

“Well, I guess Alec’s going to miss us a lot after we’re gone and we’re probably going to be jealous of him when he still looks nineteen and we look forty. But it’s all worth it if my brother get’s to spend the rest of forever with his love.” Said jace fondly

Magnus went up to Alec and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug, followed by a kiss that was filled with love.

“I’m not gonna lie, I was pretty excited when Biscuit told me she made you immortal. But I had to act otherwise because I didn’t know what you thought about this.” Magnus said.

“You aren’t the only one. I was really happy too when I thought about us living together forever. I love you so much Magnus.” Tears were shining in the corner of Alec’s eyes.

“Aku Cinta Kamu. I am irrevocably and so completely in love with you too Alexander.”   
Magnus whispered, as he wiped away Ales’s tears with his thumb and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Guys, I am really sorry for not being responsible enough, but I am also really happy that it happened because you two look like kids in a candy store.” Said Clary with a smile.

To her surprise, Alec hugged her swiftly and let her go immediately.

“Thank you for everything. For saving my life and giving me the one thing I have always wanted ever since I met Magnus.” Alec said with a smile. 

Clary gave him a dazzling smile.

“Friends?” Clary held out her hand.

“Friends” Alec agreed and shook her hand.  
“That was so adorable!” Magnus sniffled. 

Alec smiled at Magnus. “You know, after I while, I stopped hating Fray. I just never showed it to her. I even think of her as my little sister who actually behaves like a little sister.” Chuckled Alec as he caught Izzy’s eye, who was glaring at him.

Suddenly Izzy’s face held a quizzical expression.

“Hey Magnus what is that” asked Izzy, pointing at Magnus’ forearm.

Magnus looked at his arm and saw what looked like the start of a swirl. It looked very familiar, like it was drawn with black ink. Alec gasped and took Magnus’ arm and held it up to his own arm. The mark on his arm was the starting of the rune that Clary had drawn on Alec’s arm. It looked like it was slowly spreading out to create the full rune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Kudos and comments are more than welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!
> 
> So as you can see, this is a cliffhanger and so if you liked this story and want me to update it, you are more then welcome to leave kudos or comments 😊


End file.
